Truth or Dare
by Mrs Marcus Volturi
Summary: Stuck in an elevator, there is nothing to do,right? How about in Jack's Cabin? Waiting for the president? A bunch of one shots about SG1 playing truth or dare...warning: cruelty to each other! For Tootapanga 1
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This idea had been nagging at me for ages but I never did anything about it. I finally wrote it after some persuasion from Gracie…so here it is. Hope you like it…if you don't or there is something you think can be improved or even if you like me in general, just email me. Any reviews will be greatly appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate and I'm not making any money from this story so sue me if you want (you won't get anything out of me) and I don't have anything better to do so…No infringement is meant. I'm just the poor (no pun intended) writer who borrows the characters so they can have the time of their lives before I give them back.**

Sam pressed the buttons fiercely, but nothing happened. She groaned.

"It's stuck, sir."

Daniel buried his face in his hands.

"Wh…do…v…to…be…st…in…he…wit…yo…peo…?" his words came out muffled and indecipherable.

"Good try, Carter!" Jack was slumped against the elevator wall, brushing his hand through his hair, while Teal'c stood unmoving in the corner.

"How long did the control officer say it was gonna be?" Daniel asked, looking at Jack through fuzz. He rubbed his eyes viciously, then felt Janet's hands grab his. His breath caught in his throat and he looked up at her, before his sight returned to normal. Janet, and everyone else in the elevator, had noticed her action, and she quickly pulled away.

"You'll ruin your eyes doing that, Dr Jackson."

He nodded and blinked a few times to clear his vision fully, still surprised by how he reacted to Janet touching him. Jack broke the awkward silence by clearing his throat.

"He said that it will be at least an hour before the elevator is up and working again, and sorry for the inconvenience. Damn machines…"

Sam took a seat next to Jack and patted his back sympathetically.

"Oh sir, I think you would prefer this than being a primitive being again. I know I would."

"You're right, Carter. But that tank top number…I would trade this for that any day. And besides there is nothing in here to do!"

"We could play truth or dare…couldn't we?" Sam suggested, ignoring his comment. She hated not being able to remember anything from her time as a primate, while Jack could. She still didn't fully know what she had done that had him so…

Teal'c raised an eyebrow and turned to face her.

"What is this truth or dare of which you speak?" He interrupted her thoughts.

"Well you see Teal'c, you choose a person, any person, and ask them 'Truth or Dare'. Now, if they answer 'truth', then you get to ask them about anything. For example…," Jack answered and looked at Sam, "If Carter had said truth, I would ask her something like, 'Sam, have you got feelings for me?' And then she would have to tell me the truth. Carter…?" Daniel, Janet and Teal'c watched anxiously, waiting for an answer. Sam glanced around, her heart beating a million miles per hour, and she tried to swallow, but her throat was too dry. Why did he do this to her?

"Only as a friend and colleague, sir." She lied shakily.

She heard Daniel sigh with disappointment, at yet another chance passed by.

Jack nodded, and turned back to the Jaffa.

"See, Teal'c? Now if she had answered dare…then I would tell her something to do and she would have to do it. Like, Carter, you have to…"

"Kiss Jack!" Daniel jumped in.

"Wh…KISS JACK!!!??? Are you SERIOUS, Daniel?"

Any wider, Jack thought, and Carters eyes would be dangling on the floor. The truth was, Jack quite liked the sound of that dare. He smiled mischievously.

"Yeah, like that, Daniel. And Teal'c," he turned to the Jaffa, "Carter has to do it or, she will get severe consequences."

Jack turned back to Sam who's eyes were, despite his thoughts, wider, and sparkled cobalt blue under the neon lights, or was there something else there that made them sparkle…?

"Sir? I thought this was just a demonstration…I didn't think I actually had to do it…"

Jack ignored her ranting and closed his eyes, preparing for her kiss…

When the elevator sprang to life and Sam jumped to her feet, thank-full of the excuse to get out of kissing him. It wasn't that she didn't want to- oh how she wanted to- but that if she was going to kiss him properly, she didn't want to kiss him in an elevator, surrounded by her closest friends. Janet laughed softly as she also hoped up, then helped Daniel stand, by grabbing his hands and pulling him to his feet. Her hands lingered on his a little too long, and the doors slid open slowly, as if they were being cautious of what lay outside. Janet pulled away again and turned to see Teal'c with a grin spread across his face, happy to be free of the confusing games and logics of humans. He was about to step off, when the doors slammed shut in his face. His grin disappeared, as did everyone else's, when the elevator jerked upwards, sending everyone on their butts, and stopped abruptly.

"Damn!" Sam growled.

Jack sighed.

"And I didn't think to bring my yo-yo."

Daniel straightened his glasses and pushed them to the bridge of his nose.

"Where were we? In truth or dare?"

"I believe Major Carter was about to kiss Colonel O'Neill." Teal'c smiled slightly.

"No, no, no, no, no, NO!!! I am not going to kiss my CO!" Sam exclaimed.

Jack pouted.

"You didn't seem to care about that in the locker room."

"The…What?"

He smiled.

"Oh, come on, just kiss already!" Daniel said, frustrated.

Jack grabbed Sam's face between his hands and kissed her softly.

A few seconds later, and after some passionate kissing, they came up for air, while a huge grin plastered Jacks face.

"See Teal'c! Do you understand now?"

The Jaffa nodded, while a smile played at his oversized lips.

"Indeed!"

"OKAY! Let's get started then, shall we?" Janet chirped.

"I'll start," Teal'c said, "Dr Fraiser, truth or dare?"

Janet bit her lip while she thought.

"I'll go…truth."

"How old are you?"

"39!"

Teal'c's eye brow shot up.

"I would've thought you younger than that." Janet felt a flush rise to her cheeks.

"Why, thank-you Teal'c."

Daniel silently agreed with his friend. Janet looked far from her 40's with her long caramel hair, and her dark brown eyes. Daniels eyes wandered from the back of her head, down her spine to her…

"Danny boy!"

His head snapped up.

"Huh?" Daniel could see Jack was trying to hold back laughter.

"The doc chose you."

He turned to Janet who was smiling at him.

"Okay Dr Jackson. Truth or Dare?"

"Oh, um……Dare!" DARE? Daniel kicked himself mentally. What was he thinking?

Janet's eyes lit up with surprise.

"Dare. I dare you to…compare your six-pack with Colonel O'Neill's."

Jack stopped laughing when he heard his name at the end of the sentence.

"Me?"

Janet nodded.

"Are you scared, Colonel?" Sam laughed.

Jack got to his feet and peeled off his jacket.

"No, Carter. I'm not. I just don't want to humiliate the poor guy."

Daniel scoffed.  
"With what?"

"With this!" Jack pulled his shirt up, revealing a nicely formed six-pack, slightly hidden behind an array of gray hair. He noticed Sam's mouth open slightly and he laughed.

"You like this, Samantha?" Sam shut her mouth quickly, and shook her head.

No one had seemed to notice Daniel standing in the corner of the elevator with no shirt on, so he cleared his throat.

"Here goes." He mumbled to himself.

Janet found herself staring at Daniel's six pack—okay, four pack— and even though it wasn't as big as Colonel O'Neill's, Janet remembered she had never really been one to look for muscles in a guy. Sam was also impressed but she still liked Jack's. She thought of Daniel as a brother. But the way she thought about Jack…her mother would've washed her mouth out with soap if she heard her thoughts.

Daniel pulled his shirt back on.

"My turn now!," He looked around the elevator and landed his eyes on Sam, "Truth or Dare?"

Before Sam could answer, the emergency phone rang. Jack got up and held the phone to his ear.

"Yeah?"

"Colonel? It's General Hammond. I just wanted to see how you were all doing."

"Well sir, we're fine. How long 'til we get out of here?"

"Not too long now, colonel. May I speak to Dr Fraiser, please?"

"I'll get her." Jack covered the mouth piece with his hand and called to Janet who was speaking animatedly with Daniel, who was now sitting next to her.

She got to her feet and took the phone off Jack.

"Janet here."

"Dr Fraiser. This is General Hammond. How is everyone?"

"We're all doing okay, sir."

"Good. We're going to get you out of there soon, I promise."

"Thank-you sir." With that she hung up and walked back over to sit next to Daniel.

"So Sam, truth or dare?" He asked.

"Dare. And, I am not kissing the colonel again." Unfortunately, Jack added in his head.

"Okay, fine. I dare you to sing a whole song, with your best voice."

She groaned. Damn, fraking truth or dare. Why had she suggested this? It was bound to end badly.

"Like what?" she sighed

"Anything."

"Well, are there any suggestions?"

There was silence in the elevator as everyone thought about that.

"Perhaps 'Ice, Ice baby'." Teal'c said, smiling that he got it right.

"OH! What about 'Sunglasses at night' by Corey Hart, Eh?"

"Only you would wear sunglasses at night, Jack." Daniel taunted.

"Well, yeah. There _are_ things called bugs.

Janet ignored the banter as she scrolled through her mental play list of songs that she related to her and Sam. One song jumped out at her and she smiled evilly. It had been the song they had drunkenly sung together after Hathor had arrived and taken control of every male in SGC. Sam had decided that drinks were well-deserved after the near-defeat, and that she was paying. At the pub after about 3 shots of tequila and a shared bottle of vodka cruiser, they found them-selves singing karaoke in front of at least 50 drooling men at 2:30 in the morning. The song was _THEIR_ song.

"'Heaven is a place on earth'" she said very slowly, making Sam smile.

"Only if you sing it with me."

Janet thought about that. It was either her singing it with Sam or Sam not singing at all.

"Fine!"

Janet and Sam got to their feet at the same time, while all the males were looking confused.

They were about to start singing, when Daniel stopped them.

"Wait! What are you guys doing?"

"We're about to sing. It was the dare." Sam reminded him.

"No. The dare was for you to sing, by yourself."

"I either sing with Janet or…I don't sing at all. Either way, I win."

He sighed and waved his hand at them to get a move on.

(**Bold-**Sam, _Italics-_Janet, _**Bold italics**_-Both)

_**(Ohh baby do you know what that's worth**_

_**Ohh heaven is a place on earth**_

_**They say in heaven, love comes first**_

_**We'll make heaven a place on earth**_

_**Ohh heaven is a place on earth)**_

**(When the Stargate opens**

**I wait for you and you walk in first**

**And the worlds alive**

**With the sound of Goa'ulds about to die)**

The elevator burst into laughter, but Janet and Sam kept singing. Sam undid her jacket and slid it off her shoulders, throwing it to the ground, which received her a wolf whistle from Jack.

_(When you walk into the room_

_You pull me close and we start to move_

_And we're spinning with the stars above_

_And you lift me up in the wave of love)_

_**(Ohh baby do you know what that's worth**_

_**Ohh heaven is a place on earth**_

_**They say in heaven, love comes first**_

_**We'll make heaven a place on earth**_

_**Ohh heaven is a place on earth)**_

**(When I feel alone**

**I reach for you and you bring me home**

**When I'm lost in the galaxy,**

**I hear your voice and it carries me)**

_(In this world we're just beginning_

_To understand the miracle of aliens_

_Maybe I was afraid before_

_I'm not afraid anymore)_

_**(Ohh baby do you know what that's worth**_

_**Ohh heaven is a place on earth**_

_**They say in heaven, love comes first**_

_**We'll make heaven a place on earth**_

_**Ohh heaven is a place on earth)**_

Sam and Janet were spinning each other around, careful not to trod on any of the three pairs of feet of the men that were cheering and clapping along, when suddenly, the elevator doors sprung open and General Hammond greeted them with a shocked look on his face. The two women let go of each others arms, not slowing down at all, which sent them flying across the elevator. Janet fell straight into the arms of Daniel who was grinning as he brushed a stray strand of hair off her face. Jack caught Sam around the waist and pulled her in for a kiss while Hammond watched unnoticed.

They pulled away from each other and General Hammond cleared his throat.

"What the hell is going on here?" He demanded.

Sam's cheeks flushed crimson as she stuttered.

"Oh uh…nothing…I… we…um…" She turned to Jack for help and he was more than happy to take over.

"I think what the Major is trying to say is…well we're in love sir and I'm resigning." He grinned.

"No need, Colonel," Jack opened his mouth to speak, but Hammond stopped him, "I say 'Thank-god.' Do you know how long everyone at SGC command have been waiting for you two to get together? Too long. Even the president has repeatedly asked me if you have admitted your feelings yet. I'll take great pleasure in telling him the news."

Jack's smile grew and he dove in to kiss Sam again.

"However, not on my time!"

Daniel pushed his way out of the elevator and into the fresh(er) air.

"Dr Jackson, are you okay?" Janet raced to his side.

"Yeah, yeah…I'm just glad you were in there."

"Why? What's wrong?"

Daniel smiled sheepishly.

"I'm claustrophobic and if you hadn't been there to take my mind off the situation…" He shook his head free of the thought.

"Claustrophobic? Well you didn't show any of the symptoms.."

"Only because he was starring at your butt for most of the time, doc." Jack laughed as Janet blushed.

"Okay, that's enough. Dismissed!"

As they walked off, Janet stayed by Daniel's side.

"Starring at my butt?"

This time it was Daniels turn to blush.

"Yeah…" he laughed nervously.

"Well, maybe you can tell me all about how much you like my butt over dinner sometime?" She reached up and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Oh, uhh, sure."

Meanwhile, Sam and Jack walked hand in hand towards her lab when he stopped her.

"You know, I never asked you Carter, are you okay with this?"

All of his childish demeanor had disappeared, leaving him staring at her seriously, while he gripped her hands.

"Col…Jack, I wouldn't be letting you do this if I wasn't. I love you and I'm glad I can finally say that to you and not be under the influence or…"

"Of alcohol?"

"Aliens. Of aliens sir."

"Oh…Stop calling me that, will you Carter?"

"Only if you stop calling me Carter, Jack."

"Okay, _Sam_. Just one more question."

"Anything."

"Why didn't you tell me you could sing?"

Oh Damn.

Jack just laughed and started walking again, and Sam ran to catch up.

"Where are we going? My lab is back there!"

"Remember how I said that if you didn't complete your dare, you would get severe punishment?"

"But I did…"

"Ahh, but you didn't. I did. Therefore, you are to be punished." Jack smiled mischievously and before Sam could respond, he kissed her again, her words engulfed by his mouth.

**Epilogue **

Two technicians sat at their desks opposite each other, talking.

"Did you hear about SG-1 getting stuck in the elevator today?" The first asked, flicking a coin in the air and catching it in one hand.

"Man, _everyone _heard about that. Apparently, Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter hooked up. It's about time."

The first man chuckled.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" He smiled.

"If you're thinking that we watch the security footage…then yes I am."

The second technician brought up the footage on his screen and the other tech scooted his chair around to see. The picture was in black and white but the two men could clearly make out who was who.


	2. Cabin:part 1

A/N: This is for Tootapanga 1, without whom I would not have thought of writing more to this. From now on, these are just a bunch of random one shots about SG-1 playing truth or dare, in multiple situations. Also thanx to my brother who helped write this, and to everyone who has read, reviewed, favourited or alerted! This is called 'Cabin' part 1.!

Jack was having the night of his life. He had cold beer, his favorite female colonel, a whole series of The Simpson's and his best friends all at his cabin. They were currently half way through a discussion comparing the characters of the show to members of the SGC.

"Hammond would have to be Homer Simpson. Hands down." Jack chuckled, taking a large swig of his beer.

"No way!" Daniel protested. "General Hammond would not be Homer. You would be Homer."

Sam almost spat her drink back out in laughter as she heard that. Jack rubbed her back, glaring daggers at his slightly inebriated friend. Jack had made sure Daniel was only drinking Ginger Beer tonight, because the last time he got drunk he ran around stark naked, but that was a different story, and Jack wasn't going to make that mistake again.

"Daniel, think about it. What did Hammond used wear to work everyday?"

"A white shirt."

"And what does Homer wear everyday?"

Daniels eyebrows furrowed in thought, before he caught on.

"A white shirt! Oh, I see your point now…but, I still think that you are more like Homer than Hammond."

"I can actually see that Jack." Sam laughed to her Fiancée. "Both you and Homer are obsessed with beer, both you and Homer have really bad senses of humor," that received her a mock glare, "and both of you work for really old guys."

Daniel snorted, Teal'c entering the living room with a fresh beer..

"Sam," Jack said with a smirk. "Did you just call the president old? Most of all, did you just call me old?"

"Yep!" She grinned.

"I believe Colonel Carter would be Marge Simpson then if O'Neill is to be Homer Simpson." Teal'c spoke up, a smirk gracing his over sized lips.

"I thought you were on my side, Teal'c!" Sam complained, and Daniel laughed harder. "Hey, Daniel you shouldn't laugh. You most resemble Millhouse." She pointed out.

"Yeah, Danny boy. The glasses, the geeky-ness…it all fits." Jack pitched in.

Before Daniel could argue, the doorbell rang, and he jumped to his feet, racing to welcome the others. Pulling open the door, Daniel saw Vala and Cam outside smiling; pizza boxes, along with two extra cases of beer in their hands.

"Greetings earthlings!" Cam smiled, brushing past Daniel into the hallway.

"Mitchell! Did you bring the beer and the pizza?" Jack called.

"Sure did."

Vala smiled as Daniel held the door open for her. It was nice to see that chivalry wasn't dead, and that Daniel still practiced it occasionally. Despite saying that his feelings for her were none, it were actions like holding the door for her, or offering to carry something as he did now, that lead everyone to believe that there unspoken feelings between the him and Vala.

"So what are we talking about?" Vala said as she entered the living room, setting the beer onto the coffee table.

"We are comparing the characters of 'The Simpson's to real life people," Teal'c explained, watching when Vala sat just inches away from Daniel.

"Oh. And who have we decided Muscles is?" She asked.

"Actually, we haven't gotten to him yet." Sam smiled, realizing that Teal'c had so far evaded the game. Not for long she thought. She quickly explained the comparisons to Vala and Cam, before getting back into the game.

"Okay, Teal'c you would have to be Chief Wiggums officers."

"Ha! Which one?" Jack asked.

Sam thought about it. "Both."

Teal'c raised his eyebrow but remained silent.

"I'm getting bored with this already." Vala whined, and Daniel nodded in agreement.

"Well, what do you suggest we play?" Jack asked, passing the box of Pizza to Sam, after taking his own slice.

"What about Truth and Dare?" Cam offered, and the group sighed collectively, except for Jack who was smiling broadly. Everyone knew that Jack O'Neill couldn't back down from Truth or Dare, and Cam mentally kicked for suggesting the game.

"You're on, Mitchell." Jack grinned. "I'll go first. Hmm, Daniel." His friend looked up. "Truth or dare?"

"Oh god, um. Truth."

Jack thought for a moment. "If not a Goa'uld, which Goa'uld would you hook up with?"

"Quatesh." He replied instantly, and Jack, Sam and Cam burst into laughter at the look on Vala's face. It was of pure surprise, and then turned into one of happiness.

"Really, Daniel? I did something for you as a Goa'uld. What about not a Goa'uld?"

Daniel chocked on his words, obviously trying to cover his mistake. How the hell did he come out with Vala's alter ego? It was not possible that he said it out loud, but now that he had, he knew no one was going to let him forget it. Ever.

Moving one, he thought of whom he could ask, and turned to Cam.

"Truth or Dare?" he asked.

"Well, truth is for sissies." Cam commented.

"So truth then?" Jack laughed.

"Very funny, General." Cam smirked, turning back to Daniel who was looking at him for an answer. "Dare."

"Okay. I dare you to go into the infirmary on your next check up and ask about face moisturizers and mud packs, and then invite Caroline to come over and help you with it."

Cams face screwed up in disgust, Teal'c's hearty laugh filling the cabin.

"No. Way." Cam protested, glaring at his alien friend. "You're next buddy boy. Don't you worry about that."

"You have to do it Mitchell." Jack said in between laughs.

Cam growled, searching the amused glances of his friends and the one very smug look coming from Daniel. _This sucks_, he was thinking.

_Hey, now you might get to ask her on a date_, his subconscious chimed in.

_She is married!_

_So? She is getting a divorce anyway._

_And she is Landry's daughter! He would kill me if I asked his daughter on a date!_

"Earth to Cameron!" Sam waved her arm in front of the mans face with a smile, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Sorry!" He grinned sheepishly

"It's your turn to choose," Sam told him, taking a bite of her pizza.

"Ok." He didn't even have to think about it. "Teal'c, truth or dare?"

Teal'c raised his eyebrow in thought.

"I believe I will choose dare colonel Mitchell."

This was it. He was going to get it for laughing at him, Cam mused to himself with an evil smile.

"I dare you to let Vala wax your leg hairs" He stated and if it was possible Cam thought he saw Teal'c's face pale and Vala's eyes light up

Vala turned to Sam, excitement radiating off her, a dangerous twinkle in her eye. Oh dear God.

"Sam do you have any waxing strips?"

Jack jumped up and ran to the bathroom whilst exclaiming "I'll get them!"

A moment later he returned with a purple box and Sam gasped before sending a glare in her fiancées direction "How did you know I had wax strips?"

"I see all, carter" Jack replied, a sly smile on his face.

"Oh I bow to you all great and all seeing Jedi master," Sam replied sarcastically, a smile gracing her face. She leant against Jack, kissing his cheek sweetly.

"You know you do remind me a little of Yoda" Daniel exclaimed taking a sip of ginger beer, watching his friends. He still couldn't believe that after 10 years of working together, of saving the world, and each other, they had finally found love. He wanted that. Ever since Sha're, he had wanted something like what he and she had shared, but he hadn't found the woman yet.

But then he met Vala. She was the complete opposite of his previous lovers. She was wild, insane, funny, sexy…the list went on.

"I am not short green and I do not speak backwards…although I'm not denying that I am wise." Jack was saying, grinning.

"There was that one time when you said and I quote 'make sense you not'", Daniel laughed finding his mind still thinking abut the woman sitting just inches away from him.

"If anyone's Yoda here, its you Danny." Jack retorted.

"Awwww your calling me wise? That's the biggest compliment you've ever given me. Thanks."

Jack rolled his eyes.

"Guys, Guys, Guys, Guys, Guys, Guys, Guys." the bantering stopped as Vala spoke, all eyes landing on her. "Who's this Yoda fellow?" The others all voiced their disbelief before Jack cut in.

"That's a story for another time."

"Let's do this!" Cam said, snatching the box of wax strips from Jack, handing them to Vala who grinned manically.

Quickly, she Jack and Daniel cleared an area on the floor, Sam laying towels on the carpet, and patting them invitingly for Teal'c who actually appeared frightened.

"Sorry Teal'c," Sam smiled apologetically, "But you chose dare."

Jack disappeared once again, and was gone a moment before returning with Talcum powder from the bathroom, receiving him a curious glance from Daniel.

"I've never thought of you being one to wax, Jack. You seem to know all the tricks of the trade." He remarked.

Jack ignored his friend and handed Sam the powder. Teal'c was now seated on the floor, hi trousers rolled up to his knees. Carter applied a generous amount of Talcum into her hands, before applying it to her friend's legs.

"Okay, Vala. He is all yours." She said, wiping her hands on a towel beside her. Vala smiled evilly, kneeling beside Teal'c, Jack, Daniel and Cam standing back from them. Cam smiled to himself. This was going to be fun!


End file.
